


(Nourishment 2.5) Room Service

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-12
Updated: 2002-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get away from it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Nourishment 2.5) Room Service

## (Nourishment 2.5) Room Service

by Janet F. Caires-Lesgold

<http://jfc.freeshell.org/stories.html>

* * *

Title: ROOM SERVICE (Nourishment 2.5)  
Author: Janet F. Caires-Lesgold  
Feedback to: jfc013@merle.it.northwestern.edu Archive: Mailing list archives only--others please ask permission! Category: PWP, romance, Clark POV  
Spoilers: Post-ep for "Redux"  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sexual interaction Pairing: Clark/Lex established relationship Summary: The boys get away from it all 

DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me. Smallville is the property of Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, Tollin-Robbins Productions, and Warner Bros. Television, and based upon characters originally created by Jerome Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is just for the entertainment of my online friends and myself, not for any profit. 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: The rest of "The Nourishment Series" can be found elsewhere on this archive - Enjoy! 

DEDICATION: For Tiff and four very special friends, in honor of the first anniversary of this series. I couldn't do it without you! 
    
    
    COPYRIGHT:  (C) Janet F. Caires-Lesgold         December 9, 2002
                    jfc013@merle.it.northwestern.edu
    

Please don't redistribute or alter this story in any way without the express permission of the author. Thank you very much. 

* * *

Lex told me not to come. 

Literally. 

I'm trying and failing not to pace a path in the carpeting in my room in the Metropolis Best Western, waiting for my lover. Every few seconds I think I hear a noise in the hall, and I peek out the peephole to check, but there's no one there. Once or twice I even look _through_ the door, but still nothing. 

I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Lionel Luthor. Lex's dad has moved into his house and insinuated himself into all facets of his life, making it very difficult for us to get any privacy to make love. The man has decided that he doesn't mind Lex having me as a friend, but as he has made his abhorrence of homosexuality known to both of us, we have to be very secretive about the true nature of our relationship. He may not be able to see the looks we give each other in his presence, but he's almost psychic in his readings of our attitude, and don't even get me started on the improvement in the acuity of his hearing! I am only allowed to sleep in Lex's bed on nights that Lionel chooses to stay away from the castle, as Lex is convinced his father will be able to hear us, even if we're quiet as mice. 

The whole situation is extremely frustrating and stressful, sometimes even causing friction between us. This is why we steal as many moments alone and away from prying ears as we can. In the Talon the other morning, it took me a second to recognize his offer of a ride to school for what it was: a chance for us to be alone together, even for a little while. Leave it to my boyfriend to figure out how to hide our affair in plain sight, even extending his offer to Lana to make it sound even more innocent. Is there any wonder why I love him? 

So I ended up getting to school late. At least I'd gotten a very good and very necessary blowjob in the car along the way. We parked between rows of trees in a nearly-ready-for-harvest orchard, the low, leafy and fruit-laden boughs hiding us effectively from the road and from the rest of the Rogers' farm. The scent of apples sweetened the air around us in the convertible as Lex bent over my lap and took me in his mouth. 

I could feel his lips curling in a smile around my cock as I begged softly for release, my fingers petting his smooth head tenderly. After I'd come hotly down his throat, he gently tucked me back in my pants, then sat up and kissed me, tasting of my own juices and coffee. 

"Do you want me to take care of you?" I asked when he broke away at last. 

"That's not necessary, Clark. We'd better get moving, or you'll be late." He started to turn back to the steering wheel, but I was reluctant to let go of him. 

"I hate this," I finally muttered when he'd wrenched his shoulders free of my grasp. 

"What's that?" he asked, his hand pausing above the key in the ignition. 

"Always having to sneak around, pretending in public that I don't love you so no one suspects..." 

"I know," he cooed, raising his hand to the back of my neck to pull me in for another kiss. "It still feels like I'm not being fair to you, like I should insist you date women, so you can at least have something that you don't need to hide." 

The memory of our recent break still fresh in my mind, I frowned at him sternly, almost subconsciously petting the band that I'd slipped around my left pinky finger the moment we were alone in the car. "Don't even _joke_ about that, Lex, okay?" 

"I'm sorry," he added contritely, his fingers stroking my hair. "It just kills me that our affair hurts you at all. I wish we could be out in the open and tell people we're in love. I wish I could give you a wedding ring for real--marking you as mine for everyone to see," he trailed off, watching my hands sadly. He must have glimpsed the time on my wristwatch, for he suddenly jerked his hands away from me and grabbed for the starter. "Shit! I've gotta get you to school!" The tires only kicked up a few fallen apple leaves as we sped out of the orchard and on to Smallville High. 

When we were still a mile away from campus, Lex broke his thoughtful silence. "I have an idea." 

"Oh?" 

"You said your dad wants to take you to the farm equipment show in Metropolis next weekend, didn't you?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Any chance he'd spring for separate hotel rooms?" 

"I dunno, Lex..." 

"Ask him. Offer to pay for it yourself--I'll pay you back." 

"Oh, man... I don't know if he'll go for--" 

"I want to give you a honeymoon." 

"What?" 

"That ring made me think of it. I want to take you away to the city and fuck you like it's the first time, like we're really married." 

I could tell by the affectionate look in his eyes that he wasn't kidding. "You're just a big ol' romantic goop, aren't ya?" 

"Yep," he laughed, taking the corner casually, "behind this crusty exterior lies a heart of pure marshmallow. I want to take off all your clothes, lay you down in a strange bed, and make you mine all over again. You wanna?" 

"Sure, but careful--I'll _never_ make it to school if you keep talking like that. Besides: I'm _already_ yours. How do you propose we make it like the first time again?" 

"Simple: be a virgin for me." This time he wasn't laughing. 

"Isn't that gonna be a little tough?" 

"How long can you go without jerking off?" 

"I'm not sure... I--" 

"What is this? Tuesday? And when does the show start? Next Friday? I want you really to need it by the time we can be together again. Don't make yourself come until I see you next Friday. You should be able to do that, even if you _are_ sixteen." The challenge in his eyes was erotic and loving all at once. 

"But, Lex..." I think I actually whined his name. 

"Hush, Clark! I'll make you glad you did it next week--trust me. Self-discipline is good for you. Consider it a personal challenge." 

A possible flaw in the plan occurred to me. "What if I come in my sleep?" 

"Well, you can't help that. Just promise me you won't touch yourself on purpose until next Friday, okay?" 

By then the school building was in sight, so I swallowed hard and agreed reluctantly. Down by the gearshift, out of view of passersby, he squeezed my hand in lieu of a goodbye kiss. As I slipped off my pinky ring and hid it in its pocket in my backpack, I assumed that the particulars of our meeting would get ironed out in the intervening week and a half. 

Meanwhile, during my first wrangle with the new principal as soon as I got out of the car, I tried very hard not to think about getting sucked by Lex, sucking him, fucking him, getting fucked by him... I may have wanted to start off my week of celibacy-by-choice any other way than hard as a rock, but my cock had other ideas about being left untouched for ten whole days. The mere idea of Lex asking me to deprive myself for him for so long was arousing in and of itself. It was a sure thing: I was doomed. 

I found it relatively easy to convince my dad about separate rooms, getting him to agree that I needed my privacy, so much so that I wonder if he had expected me to ask to make time to see Lex while we were in the city from the very beginning. While I busied myself with school, Spirit Week, the dustup over my grandfather, and the latest mutant, I could see my mom watching me out of the corner of my eye, worried about my trip and not-so-secretly thrilled to know that her business relationship with Lex's dad wasn't crimping my personal relationship with Lex. Nope--Lionel was doing that all on his own, without even trying... 

As far as the hands-off rule went, it wasn't that difficult during the day. I devoted extra effort to geometry and history, garnering my first perfect scores for awhile in each. Straw and firewood were more plentiful on the farm, and stacked more neatly than they'd been in years, besides. Nights, however, were a little trickier. For once, my mom wasn't scolding me about using up all of the hot water for my showers, though I heard her or my dad squawk once or twice at how cold I'd left the controls before getting out. 

I actually started waking up in the middle of particularly dirty dreams just in time to interrupt the most vivid parts, making me adhere even more closely to Lex's instructions, but sending me back into cold showers that much more often. By Thursday before the tractor show, I was simultaneously exhausted from lack of sleep and wired to the gills from arousal. 

Friday arrived at last, and Dad picked me up after school to drive to the city. He droned on about engines and newfangled attachments for most of the ride, allowing me to nod and hum as if I were really interested, while my mind was filled with tableaus of Lex taking advantage of my extreme state in more positions than I suspected were humanly possible. 

We had a nice dinner at the hotel cafe, though my appetite was aimed elsewhere, then headed up to our adjoining rooms at a reasonable hour. "Good night, son," Dad said as he shut the door between our rooms. "Be ready to leave by seven tomorrow morning. Try to get some sleep--I know you're pretty excited about this weekend." I looked at him curiously, wondering how much he really knew about my plans for the evening, finally giving up and just nodding and smiling my good night wishes back. 

Now here I am, perched on the foot of my hotel bed, surfing the cable channels and not seeing any of them. I catch a commercial for some pornographic video and switch off the set, but not before the screen is filled with bouncing boobs with "CENSORED" pasted across their nipples. My cock is so hard I cannot see straight as it is, so it doesn't need further encouragement. I'm proud of myself--I was actually able to fulfill Lex's demands that I avoid ejaculating for a week and a half. Unfortunately, if I don't get to come _soon_ , I'm afraid my penis will get so engorged with blood that all flow to my brain will be cut off and I'll pass out and fall out the window. 

Lex said to expect a knock on my door at eight o'clock, so I get ready, putting on the nicer pants and shirt that I've hidden away in the bottom of my suitcase, and slipping Lex's ring into my pants pocket, per his instructions. My trip to the toilet is almost a joke, as I can barely pee in my hyper-aroused state. I return to the mirror a dozen times to try to comb down my unruly hair, finally giving up when the knock sounds exactly at eight. 

Skipping the peephole and my x-ray vision, I throw the door open to discover... 

"Enrique?" Much to my dismay, Lex himself is nowhere to be seen. "What's going on? Where's Lex?" 

"Come with me, sir," he requests, adding, "Bring your coat. It's chilly." 

I do as he says, snatching up my room key and locking my door as I follow him down the hall to the elevator. "Is Lex downstairs?" I ask, trying not to sound too frantic. 

When the elevator spits us out into the lobby, I see no faces I recognize at all but that of Lex's manservant by my side. He leads me past the reception desk and out the front door to a limousine, which is empty aside from the driver, but which is a familiar enough sight that it gives me some assurance that I will see my lover soon. 

The man makes no attempt at smalltalk, and answers my "Where are we going?" with nothing but an enigmatic grin that he must have learned from his boss. Ignoring the silence and the still-throbbing pulse in my lap, I watch the red, yellow, and purple reflections of the big-city lights and traffic in the black puddles on the rain-slicked streets. 

My heart is pounding a little when we emerge from the car in front of a grey and black building that shimmers subtly in the dark. Enrique escorts me through huge front doors into a dim lobby with a shiny marble floor that makes our footsteps echo high into the shadowy atrium above us. Another elevator, this one with much cleaner carpeting than the one at the Best Western, and unmarked buttons, whisks us into the stratosphere. 

After my ears have popped due to change of altitude, the doors open onto a small vestibule with only one set of doors leading out of it. At first, I think they are featureless polished mahogany, but then I see the ghostly letters in the varnish reading "LL", and I know instantly that this is Lex's penthouse. 

While I was under the influence of my ill-fated class ring, Lex had tried to lure me away from my path downwards by inviting me here. The memory of the fact that he wanted to bring me to his private hideaway, even when I was being so cruel to him, gives my erection, which had flagged a bit in apprehension, a hearty second wind. My hopes for an enticing rendezvous with my love are replaced with an actual silent prayer that I see him soon, preferably right on the other side of this door. 

Unfortunately, my prayers go momentarily unanswered, as the silent man beside me unlocks the door and ushers me inside, where we are alone. The decor of the entry hall is dark and modern, sleek and elegant, just like Lex himself, and I sense immediately that this is his place and, as he is so possessive of me, I feel suddenly as if I belong here. 

"I trust you can find your way from here," he says with no further instruction, and disappears the way we came in. I am left with my mouth hanging open for a moment until I realize that there is a single light glowing somewhere deep inside the apartment just beyond the arched doorway into the main room. The atmosphere is so erotic, though, that I choose to follow the beacon left for me rather than look through the walls. Moving through a parlor, I can smell sumptuous leather upholstery and Lex's cologne, which, like the light, propels me forward like a siren's song. 

At the end of a short hallway is an open door, through which I step into a large room whose focal points are a huge window covered by thick drapery and an emperor-size bed bearing a purple spread and, miraculously, Lex. 

"Clark--I've been expecting you," he purrs, almost unnecessarily, rising from where he lies and approaching me. "Take off your coat and stay awhile," he invites me, and I do so, tossing it on a nearby chair. In the glow of the small lamp on his bedside table, I can see that he's wearing a form-fitting grey sweater and low-slung black slacks, but no shoes or socks. "Have you been thinking of me?" he almost whispers, tracing his index finger down my breastbone, across my stomach, and just along the fly of my pants. He has to be able to feel my hard cock through the fabric, for he smiles wickedly and answers his own question: "I guess you have!" Without raising his head, his eyes lift to me and flirtatiously regard me as he asks, "So, have you _done_ anything about this since I made you come the last time?" His knuckles curl just against my clothed scrotum, making me wince in desire for more contact. 

"No, Lex," I croak out, almost breathlessly. "I was waiting for you, just like you asked." 

"Good," he coos, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against my mouth, causing me to shut my eyes and try to follow after him when he backs away. "Not yet, beautiful," he scolds, holding his hands away from my body pointedly. "Did you bring it?" 

"Yes," I reply, digging the ring out of my pocket and holding up where it glints in the faint light. 

He reaches out and closes his left hand around my right, sneaking the platinum band out of my fingers. Once he has let me go, he holds his right hand out, palm up, for my left hand, which I lay in his gently. "Will you be mine forever?" he asks formally, yet sweetly. 

"I already am," I answer with a smile, which broadens as he slips the ring onto my left pinky finger. 

Once more he graces my lips with a kiss. "You know I love you, right?" 

"Yes, Lex," I sigh. "I love you, too." 

"Are you ready for our first time?" he grins shyly, cupping my cheek in his hand. 

"Yes, please. I've been saving myself for you." It's the truth, too, and I feel as though my heart may burst, if my zipper doesn't beat it at its own game. 

With a stroke of his thumb along my cheekbone, he releases me, reaching into his pants pocket. "You trust me, don't you?" he asks, the evil gleam back in his eye. 

"Completely." 

"I thought so," he drawls, tugging a length of heavy black fabric from his pocket. "Close your eyes," he commands with quiet authority, and I do so. 

Suddenly something is drawn across the bridge of my nose, and my head is encircled by a cloth that can only be the blindfold that Lex had in his pocket. Sure enough, I can feel him tying a bow in the fabric at the back of my head. 

"Is that too tight? I don't want to hurt you." His voice comes from behind me. 

"No, it's fine." 

"Can you see anything?" 

Because I trust him, I decide to be trustworthy myself and go with the game he has planned without cheating, so I keep my eyes tightly shut in order not to lie when I answer, "No." 

"Good," he whispers right into my ear, letting his fingers slide down both of my arms and running his fingertips across my knuckles. "I'll be right back." I can just hear the touch of his bare feet on the carpet as he steps away from me toward the window. Cords must be getting pulled, as the rustle of velvet and the faint slide of metal rings along a curtain rod come to my ears. A moment later, a tiny metallic click indicates that the lamp has been turned off. Before I notice him by my side again, his voice, roughened with desire, demands, "Follow me." 

My hands are drawn forward, so I step uncertainly ahead of where I stand. Another step, and another, my hands held securely in Lex's, and we come to a stop not far from where we began. 

Once again, he speaks directly into my ear, sending a twitch down my spine all the way to my hard-on. "This is a very nice shirt, Clark." The button at my right cuff is undone, then that on my left. Strong fingers slip against the skin of my throat, and I swallow reflexively. My top button is carefully pulled from its buttonhole, and those below it follow suit while knuckles and fingertips insinuate themselves in the space between the two sides of my shirt, tickling my chest unintentionally and making my breath uneven. Finally, two thumbs grasp the open edges of the garment and pull it away from my body, making the cotton whisper along the hairs of my arms and provoking a shudder in my belly. 

Lex hasn't done anything to me but block my vision, but I feel that I should not speak much, either. Somehow being at his mercy when I cannot see makes me ready to accept dumbly anything he asks of me. "Give me your foot," he orders from somewhere in front of me. I lift up my left foot, stumbling a little until I regain my balance, and he grabs my leg securely. He must be sitting on a seat before me, as he places my foot in his lap, and I adjust my balance once again. The pressure of the laces is released, and he pulls my foot out of his lap quickly by the ankle as he removes my shoe. My sock is also pulled off, and his warm hands gentle my bare foot in his lap for a moment before he takes my hands, which are darting uneasily around me to steady myself. "Take this back, and give me the other one." I do as he asks, and the procedure is repeated, complete with my bobbling on one foot and his smoothing his hands from my bare ankle bone to my toes before I am allowed to place both feet on the floor. 

When I am standing unassisted again, hands reach for my midsection. They alternate between holding me firmly, rubbing me sensuously, and tickling me unexpectedly, setting my teeth on edge and making me harder, if that were possible. A quick rush of motion past my chest, and I am being kissed. My mouth falls open to accept Lex's eager tongue, which tastes mine and prowls around every inch inside. As I gasp for air between throaty moans, my lips are thoroughly licked, sucked, and bitten, while tears trickle from the corners of my eyes with the force of pressing back into his mouth. I can only imagine the trickle of pre-come leaking from my cock as it stands ignored in my trousers. 

All at once, my mouth is left alone, and the tongue slides into my ear. "You're mine," Lex growls deeply, leaving a rumble echoing in my heart. "I want to fuck you, but you're so beautiful here. I can't bear the thought of moving you over to the bed. Maybe I'll make you come right here. Do you want that, Clark?" 

"Yes," I say almost soundlessly. 

"I had planned to do this in a strange bed, but I didn't think you'd mind it if I brought you up to someplace I was comfortable. Now, do you know where you are?" 

"I'm in your bedroom in your penthouse." 

"Very good. But do you know where you _are_?" 

"Why? Where am I?" I am genuinely curious what he expects me to answer. 

"You're in the window. You're on display. Everybody can see you standing here, your shirt off, your eyes covered. Your skin is so smooth, and your muscles so hard. Everybody who can see you wants to fuck you, too. They're envious of me because I'm the one who gets to fuck you. _Now_ do you want to come?" 

It feels kinky and hot to imagine that, so I cannot help but reply, "Yes." 

"Do you want everybody to see you come?" 

"Yes," I answer, with a little more strength. 

" _Why?_ " he asks pointedly. 

Swallowing a mouthful of saliva, I reply, "Because then they'll see that I love you, and you love me, and we won't have to hide anymore." 

"Good," he chuckles warmly, squeezing my shoulders. "I don't want you to come in your pants, though. Let's do something about that." He unfastens my belt quickly and unzips my fly, dropping my trousers with very little friction on my erection, which at this point I appreciate more than I could possibly say. With exceeding care, he eases my jockeys over my hardness, letting it bounce free at last. 

"My God, Clark," he marvels amusedly, "I don't think I've ever seen balls quite that shade of blue before." His voice turns serious, making me wish I could see his eyes. "I'm sorry--this game probably hurts, doesn't it?" 

"A little," I admit, "but I don't mind. I'm playing along because you wanted me to do it. I'm doing this because I love you." 

"You won't hurt for very much longer, baby. I'll make you come soon. After that, do you want me to take you to bed and fuck you?" 

"You _did_ promise," I moan with desire. 

"Yes," he whispers. "Yes, I did. I love you, Clark, and I'll take care of you however you like. But first, I think you need me to do this. Are you ready to come now?" 

"Please," is all I can say. 

Things happen very quickly after that. Lex's right hand swoops around me from behind and holds me firmly against his body. His left hand grasps my cock so gingerly, so delicately that I wonder what he intends to do. I can feel his nose press against the back of my head, and I realize that he's tugging at the free end of the bow in my blindfold with his teeth to untie it. As the cloth falls from my face, it is yanked over my shoulder and flung away. "Open your eyes," he breathes into my ear, and I do. 

We are in the window, all right, but hundreds of feet above the next tallest building. No matter how naughty it felt to imagine all of the city's eyes on me, there is no way anyone could have seen us here. Instead, all of Metropolis is laid out before me--brilliantly-lit signs, tall buildings, streets full of traffic and people and _life_. My knees press against a low bench, which is where Lex must have sat to remove my shoes. The seat gives me just enough grounding to feel like I will not fall, for the glass runs floor-to-ceiling. However, this sudden burst of light and movement after the previous darkness goes straight to my head, and it feels just for a moment like I'm flying. 

Lex's hand strokes me firmly at last when I gasp at the sight of the city in front of me. It's as good as the first time, but so much better than that, because now I know it's forever. The pressure builds at the base of my spine, and my heartbeat pounds in my ears, but I am still able to hear his last instruction to me. 

Lex tells me to come, and I do. 

**THE END**


End file.
